The subject device relates to a golf swing practice device which includes a mechanism for automatically teeing golf balls into a typical position one might attain in actual play allowing an individual to practice various stokes without the necessity of having to individually tee each ball. The device further allows an individual to practice these strokes on real turf giving the individual a more realistic feel of the game.
Currently there are numerous golf swing practice devices on the market which enable a golfer to practice his or her stroke, which include practice ranges, and may be inside or outside. Some of the prior art includes automatic teeing devices which eliminates the golfer from having to perform the teeing function manually.
Many of the devices are cumbersome, expensive and do not provide the feel of real turf to the golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,661 is such a device wherein it is expensive to construct, maintain, is not readily portable, and has sophisticated electronics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,648 and 4,575,092 are golf ball dispensers but do not provide the teeing system beneficial in practicing the tee and fairway shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,401 discloses a light responsive automatic golf tee having a hollow tee and a light sensitive cell placed at the base of the tee which causes the tee to be lowered when the ball is removed from the tee inadvertently such as a tap by the golfers club. The device requires a more elaborate tee mechanism because of the requirement of the tee to be hollow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,744 the teeing mechanism is required to be activated by the golfer after each ball has been hit and allows the teeing device to lower by gravity. The requirement to have to actuate a switch detracts from the practice that the golfer is working on to maintain a repeatable swing. Additionally, because the teeing device is allowed to free fall, i.e., gravity lowers the teeing device, the device may not lower to the lower most position to allow a new ball to be loaded onto the tee.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,067 Gentiluomo shows a moveable tee which is enclosed in a tube which prevents the ball from rolling off the other side of the tee when leaving the ramp. The light detector is located inside the tee, which is hollow and contains a lens assembly inside, under the opening which is covered by the golf ball. The lens assembly sends light through a fiber-optic light guide to a photocell unit which is part of the control circuitry and the light guide is susceptible to breakage. Gentiluomo further shows a device which utilizes two stops which physically prevent the tee from moving past the lower position and the highest position with a clutch mechanism to prevent the motor from burning up when the tee comes against the stop. This system is cumbersome and may easily malfunction.
The majority of the devices require platforms of some nature having artificial surfaces which attempt to give the feel of a natural setting, although the within device may be used with a platform, it is constructed in a manner to allow the golfer to use the natural turf as he or she would encounter on a golf course.
The current device eliminates the above problems in that it is a relatively inexpensive device, is easily installed, and allows the golfer if desired, to have the feel of real turf when practicing his or her various tee and fairway shots. Although a driving range utilizing the device may use mats to eliminate having to move the device the home golfer may get extensive use without having to move the device to another location.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf swing practice device of the type described which automatically tees up a golf ball after each shot, allows the golfer to select various tee elevations to simulate the various aspects of play that one might encounter during a round of golf.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved device of the type described which is particularly suited for use with natural turf which allows the golfer to have the feel as if he or she were actually playing on a course.
It is an object of the invention that because the device can be moved readily, the teeing device can be placed in different locations allowing the natural turf to rejuvenate itself.
It is further another object of the invention to be handicap friendly in that because the device does not utilize a platform, wheelchair bound individuals do not require a special ramp to get to the hitting area and therefor have access without the facility having to install special equipment to get onto the hitting surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a unique sensing means for determining the loading of a golf ball on to the tee and when a golfer has dislodged the ball by hitting the ball.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompany drawings.